Adventures in Hogwarts:Chamber, Snake, and Mystery
by ValerieRichards
Summary: 2nd story in the Adventures in Hogwarts series. Orginal title was Adventures in Hogwarts: The Chamber, the Snake, and the Mystery. Harry and Haley are back for their second year and another wild adventure.
1. Back

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: I only own Haley.

Author's note: This is the sequel to Adventures in Hogwarts. This is in Haley's POV.

Chapter 1: Back

I walked to the platform with my parents and Ron's family. Ron was standing right next to us and everyone went first. During the summer, we were warned by a house elf named Dobby not to go back to Hogwarts. He was about to ruin a cake with magic, but we stopped him before he could use any magic.

"See you on the train" our parents said before disappearing into the barrier. We began to run at the barrier, but Harry crashed into the wall followed by me and Ron.

"What the heck" Ron said getting up. We felt the barrier and then heard the clock chime 11. We were not going to get through the barrier.

"Maybe we should go wait by the car" Harry suggested. Ron's eyes lit up and we backed away. We shook our heads and finally convinced Ron to stay.

"Harry! Haley! Where are you" my dad's voice called. Both families, minus the other kids, came around the corner. My dad was first and he ran to us as soon as he saw us.

"Daddy, we were right behind you, but the barrier was sealed" I said. My dad thought as the others.

"That doesn't seem right" Mr. Weasley said "It shouldn't have sealed itself. My mom ushered us in the car and we took off to Hogwarts. At Hogwarts, Professor Snape came up to us.

"Mr. and Ms. Potter! Why are you so late? You missed half of the feast already" he asked menacingly. My dad came up behind us and rubbed my shoulders.

"Excuse me Snivellus, but these three were with me and my wife" he said non-politely. Harry and I tried to hold our snickers in. My dad _**hated**_ Snape ever since they were in school.

"Let's go you three, we've got to go to the sorting feast" my mom said pushing us to the doors. When we got in, we sat near Hermonie and told her what happened. Fred and George were sitting right next to us.

"Blimey! We never……." Fred began.

"….thought that was…..." George continued.

"….even possible" Fred finished. I rolled my eyes at this and began to eat my dinner. I gasped as I felt a vision come to me. Harry took my hand and we had the vision together. Fred and George got ready to conjure up buckets but we stopped them.

"Harry, do you think we should tell dad and Remus about the vision" I asked Harry. Hermonie and Ron just stared at us, they didn't know about the visions. Harry nodded and we got up to go to the Head Table. I went and got Remus while Harry got dad.

"What's wrong you two" my dad asked us when we were in the corridor. We told them all about the vision, about how _my_ godfather will die in the final battle. We had something like this before, only it was with Sirius falling through a veil. My dad took deep breaths.

"What do you think dad" I asked. Harry looked at us hopefully and my dad shrugged.

"I don't know, but it's definitely somewhere in the future from what I heard. You two said that you guys were much taller" my dad asked. We nodded.

"I would say that would be in about four or five years, depending on how fast you grow" Remus said. My dad gawked at him and I began to laugh as did Harry.

"Man Moony! I knew you were smart, but you're a plain genius" my dad exclaimed. It looked like my dad wanted to kiss Remus, but thankfully he didn't. That was one hell of a way to start our second year of Hogwarts!

* * *

Please R&R!


	2. The Boggart

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: I decided to the boggart in Harry and Haley's second year because I have a new and exciting adventure planned for their third year.

Chapter 2: The Boggart

It was Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Remus, Sirius, and my dad. My mom was busy teaching potions for another class. Remus was having us do a practical lesson. At first, he _tried_ to teach us, but my dad and Sirius kept playing practical jokes on him.

"Repeat after me. Ridikulus" Remus said ducking a spell my dad shot at him. The class repeated and I rolled my eyes. My dad sure could act like a child sometimes. After we learned the charm, Remus let the boggart out. Remus had gone first to show the class an example.

"Neville! Your up" my dad said. Snape popped out and Neville made him wear girls' clothes. We had met Snape once and it was chilling. We all laughed, including Sirius and my dad. Harry stood staring at the boggart and it changed into a dementor.

"**HARRY**" my dad yelled jumping in front of him. The dementor changed to me, Harry, and mom lying dead on the floor. My dad's eyes began to water and he shouted the ridikulus charm. Then before my dad could send the boggart back into the wardrobe, I stepped in front of them. My dad didn't see me yet and a stag was lying in front of me dead.

"**HALEY**" Remus yelled before the boggart changed. He charged at me and went to tackle me, but I stood firm and he fell to the ground next to me.

"Ridikulus" I shouted. A big black dog and a werewolf appeared besides the stag. Both the animals were carrying buckets of ice cold water in their mouths. They then dumped the buckets on the stag and the stag jumped up suddenly. Remus and Sirius began to laugh while my dad, who just noticed what was happening, glared at them.

"Okay, class is over" Remus said after he finally calmed down. My dad, Sirius, and Remus pulled both of us beside after class.

"I can't believe that! It was so funny what the dog and the wolf did" Sirius laughed. My dad and Remus glared at him and he quickly shut up.

"Why did you even try facing the boggart when Harry's turned into a dementor? It could have been Voldemort" my dad hissed. Remus and Sirius winced a little.

"Dad, I'm not afraid of Voldemort and neither is Harry" I said. Harry nodded in agreement and stepped forwards taking my hand. We then left and walked down the corridor to go to the Great Hall. We decided to take a short cut.

"Uh oh" Harry said stopping short. We were still holding hands and I almost fell backwards. I looked at what he was staring at. The wall read _Enemies of the heir beware_ or something like that.

"Oh no" students gasped. We looked around and saw students coming up both corridors and gasped. My parents also came up and saw us.

"They murdered my cat" Filch yelled when he saw his cat. Everyone knew we didn't do it. They glared at him disbelievingly and he dropped the act. Draco came over to me and gave me a hug. I returned it and Harry smiled at us. Then, Ginny Weasley came to stand near him and Harry blushed.

"Staff meeting now" Dumbledore announced. The students were sent to their dormitories, but Draco was allowed to come to ours. I sat in his lap in the common room as we talked with the others.

"What do you think that was" Ron asked. The others shook their heads, but I began to think. I remembered reading something when I was younger about a basilisk.

"I think that was a basilisk" I said. The others turned to look at me. They were confused. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"A basilisk is a huge snake that is said to kill you when it looks you in the eyes" I explained. I tended to read a lot when I was younger, just like my mom. I had just about read every book in the Potter Manor and was working on finishing the last couple of books in Godric's Hollow. Hermonie brightened up.

"I remember! It's also said that a basilisk lives down in the Chamber of Secrets. I thought that was a myth" she said. She had read _Hogwarts: A History_ in her first year. I had already read that when I was seven.

"I don't think it is. The writing said that the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. I think that this could have some very bad consequences. Whatever you do don't carry anything that reflects an object" I told them.

"Er, Haley……….." Harry began. I looked at him and mentally slapped myself. Harry wears glasses just like my dad. The others stared at me.

"Don't worry about the glasses. I'll put an anti-reflection charm on them" I said. I did and Harry readjusted his glasses. I had accidentally hit them, making them slide down Harry's nose.

"Erm, thanks" he said. I rolled my eyes and went up to my dormitory. It was only the beginning of a bigger adventure.

* * *

Please R&R!


	3. Trouble Begins

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: This chapter will have something that you should remember after the seventh story.

Chapter 3: Trouble Begins

The next day, a student was found petrified in the hallways. The Chamber had officially been opened and the school was in a frenzy. Anybody could get petrified any minute and the school could get shut down.

"Draco, I was wondering if your mom said anything about the last time the Chamber was opened" I asked. We had just found out that the chamber had been opened fifty years ago. Draco shook his head.

"No, she hasn't even mentioned that" he said. I began to think. My mom and dad might have known about that. I got up and went to my parents' room.

"What's wrong Haley" my dad asked. I began to ask them about the Chamber and then saw the looks on their faces. They were shocked. I knew that me and Harry knew how to speak Parseltounge because we got that power from Voldemort. We also have plenty of other powers that we didn't get from Voldie.

"We only knew it was opened fifty years ago and that this girl Myrtle died" my mom said. Moaning Myrtle. I thanked them, and ran back to the common room. I told the others about what my parents had said.

"Harry, quidditch match" I reminded him the next day. We went to the quidditch pitch and got on our brooms. We began the game, but then something slid through the pitch in the background and only I saw it, well, a tiny bit of its tail. I began to feel lightheaded.

"**HALEY**" Harry screamed. I was falling downward, towards the ground and off my broomstick. Harry and the others forgot about the game and began to evacuate the pitch. Harry zoomed towards me and caught me right before I hit the ground. He laid me gently on the ground.

"HARRY! HALEY" my dad yelled bursting into the field at a run. My mom, Remus, and a big black dog followed him. I was half conscious and half unconscious. My mom covered her mouth when she saw me.

"Remus" I managed to get out. I was hoarse and sounded like I was dying. It also felt like I was dying too. Remus bent down and picked me up in a Fireman's carry. I couldn't move even if I tried.

"Hales, what's wrong" Harry asked. Concern was etched on his face. My mom and dad looked at me as did Remus and Padfoot. Remus had tears sliding down his face. He really did love me like a daughter.

"I-I-I'm in the a-a-a-arms o-o-of the a-a-a-angels" I choked out. The others knew what I meant. Remus began to run and the others followed suit. My other abilities were going crazy and reacting with each other like they've never done before. The reaction was affecting my body and beginning to kill me.

"Hales, can you here me? I need you to stay with me" Harry's voice said cracking. I felt someone shake me, Harry. I've been Harry's best friend and confidant since we were born. I'd be what identical twins call the 'second part of their souls'.

"Haley, sweetheart, please stay with us. I need my little girl" my dad cried. I wished I could hug him tightly, I didn't want to leave them. I had too much to live for. I had a boyfriend, good friends, a great academic score, good books, good homes, and most importantly, a great family.

"D-D-D-Dad" I croaked. I was afraid to die, I'd be leaving so many wonderful things behind. Harry needed me, dad needed me, mom needed me, Dudley needed me, Draco needed me, _**Remus**_ needed me.

"Haley, honey, I love you so much" my mom said. My mom, the best mom in the world, my best friend. She was the one who originally got me into books and as much as possible out of trouble.

"Haley, I may not actually be part of your family, but I love you very much" Remus said. They were saying their goodbyes, they knew I was dying. Partly from the basilisk and partly from the messed up powers. There was also something else that was killing me, something that none of us knew.

"L-L-Love you guys" I said. I began to drift, but I tried to hold on. I held tight. There was someone else that I needed to say goodbye to. Draco burst into the room at St. Mungo's out of breath.

"Haley! Haley, don't go" he yelled. He was beginning to cry, something I'd never seen him do. He ran to my bed and the others parted knowing that he _**had**_ to do this or he'd never forgive himself.

"D-D-Draco, I…….." I began. I was cut off by him crashing his lips against mine. He was letting his tears fall onto my face. The tears were hot.

"Please promise me you'll wait for me. I know it's not my time, and I won't kill myself, but just promise me you'll wait for me to come" he asked. I wanted to stay with him, but that wasn't my choice.

"I-I-I'd d-d-d-do t-t-that even i-i-if you didn't ask me" I told him. I felt Draco smile behind his tears. I left the world and everyone in it behind.

* * *

Please R&R!


	4. Here?

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: The long awaited chapter! I originally wrote a poem for this chapter, but I'm not going to put that in. This chapter is going to start in James' POV since Haley's 'dead'.

Chapter 4: Here?

Tears cascaded down my face at my daughter's funeral. It reminded me of my parents' own funeral; I thought I'd never be whole again. Lily was sobbing on my shoulder and Harry had his head bowed silently.

"Haley was a great person and I wish she was still here with us………" Draco was saying. Tears were also streaming down his face. He loved Haley more than anyone he'd ever met. Just then, a loud bang erupted and smoke filled the whole room making people gasp and cough.

"Argh" a familiar voice yelled. When the smoke cleared, my daughter's casket was open and empty. I frantically searched for her and found her alive and dusting herself off.

"Haley" I asked. She looked up at me and smiled. I thought I'd never see my baby girl smile at me ever again. She ran towards me and gave me a huge hug._**

* * *

**__**Haley's POV:**_

I squeezed my dad tight. I thought I'd never see him. I had met my grandparents up in………well, I don't know where it was. I felt someone hug my middle from behind from me. I turned around and saw Draco.

"Thank you, thank you" he said. He kissed me on the lips and pulled me into a tighter hug. I saw Harry looking up at me curiously.

"I saw grandma and grandpa, both of them. They told me that I was going to face a lot and that I **had** to go back" I told them. Everybody hugged me, Remus spun me around in circles until I was about to throw up. Sirius ruffled my hair and made it look like Harry and my dad's.

"You saw my parents" my mom asked me. I nodded and we began to leave the church and go home. My dad stayed close to me, he was usually protective of me and Harry.

"Harry, we have to start preparing to take old Voldie down" I told him. He nodded and my dad looked at us in fear. A week later and much to my dad's dismay, we arrived at Hogwarts. I met the others in the grounds in my animagus form. We talked about Voldie and how thought he was surviving.

"How are the students getting petrified" Hermonie asked. I remembered reading about something like that. I changed into my human form and began to pace back and forth.

"With one look at a basilisk, a wizard or witch will get petrified. If a wizard or witch looks into the eye(s) of a basilisk, they will be killed instantly" I mumbled. The others looked at each other. I changed back into my animagus and flew up to my parents' room.

"What's up Haley" my dad asked me. I flew in and 'morphed'. I asked them about the basilisk and what I heard about the Chamber of Secrets.

"Yes, the chamber was opened before we were at school. A girl died in a bathroom. I don't know who it was though" my mom said. I flew back down and told the others. We began to plan. Then, Sirius came over to us.

* * *

Please R&R! Next chapter is coming soon! ; )


	5. Potteroke

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: Um…….this was spur of the moment.

Chapter 5: Potteroke

Harry and I looked at Sirius, who was grinning wildly. There could be a couple of reasons why he was grinning madly, but we knew.

"Harry. Haley. Your parents decided to throw a welcome back party for Haley. Just a couple of friends and family are coming" he told us. A couple of friends and family meant about 50 or so people, which was a lot. And with the party, it meant one definite thing…………Potteroke. It was our wizarding (just the family, Sirius, and Remus') version of the Muggle thing called karaoke.

"YAY! Potteroke" I yelled. Sirius and Harry began to laugh and I tackled the two of them to the floor. Sirius then transformed into a dog and licked us. My dad came in and raised an eyebrow at Padfoot (Sirius). A couple of weeks later, we had the party.

"The first group to sing will be Sirius, Haley, Harry, me, and Lily. We will be singing a new rendition of the muggle song 'Without Love' from Harsprat" my dad said. Harry, Aunt Petunia, my mom, and Dudley began to laugh hysterically.

"It's Hairspray James" my mom shouted between giggles. My dad turned red. We all went up and the music started.

_Once dad was a selfish fool who couldn't ever think_

_Never thought of studying, though looked for pranks to play_

_Then he met mom and she made him the guy he is today_

_He's still lusts for her no matter what they say_

_Without love_

_Life is like dad being serious_

_Without love_

_Life is like Remus going crazy_

Remus got a good chuckle out of that line.

_Without love_

_Life is like Harry getting fat_

Harry smacked the back of my head for that and began to laugh.

_Without love_

_Life is like my mother playing pranks_

_Lily, I'll be yours forever_

_Cause I never wanna be without a wife_

_Oh Lily never set me free_

_No, no, no_

_I ain't lying_

_Never let me go, Lily_

_No, no, no_

_Livin' with some wizards_

_Dumbledore's everywhere we go_

_Who'd have thought we'd have him as a teacher_

_And see him as a headmaster_

Dumbledore laughed.

_In my dusty room_

_Harry kissed his second crush_

_But now they're out in public_

_And their snogging never ends_

Harry slapped me on the back of the head hard.

_Without love_

_Life is Haley baking cookies_

_Without love_

_Life is like Sirius as a genius_

Sirius smacked Harry in the face with the back of his hand on 'accident'.

_Baby please believe me_

_Never leave me without love_

"And that was our shortened rendition of the muggle song 'Without Love' from HairSparay" my dad said. My mom rolled her eyes.

"For Pete's sake James! It's Hairspray" she yelled. He announced the next group and then they sang. We took turns singing and laughing. Then we danced to plain music.

"Can we have the father and daughter come on to the floor for a dance" Sirius and Remus both announced. My dad levitated me out to the dance floor and I laughed. My favorite song came on and I waltzed with my dad. I rested my head on his shoulder and savored the moment.

"You know daddy, they do these at weddings" I told him. My dad raised an eyebrow and held me tight. We continued to waltz.

"Will I be doing one" he asked. Although it's expected for muggles to do that at their weddings, witches and wizards also do it.

"It depends, do you want to be doing one" I asked smiling. He kissed my cheek and squeezed me.

"Of course, but if your husband ever hurts you, I'll perform the crucio curse on him" my dad said. I laughed. The song ended and we broke apart. My dad kissed me on my lips briefly. Draco reached out for my hand and I took it.

"Could I have this dance with the fair maiden" he asked. I blushed a deep red and nodded. He led me out onto the floor as a slow dance for couples came on. Then, I looked over and saw Harry dancing with Ginny. My mouth practically fell open.

"Now, now Haley; we wouldn't want you to catch flies" Harry told me. Next to Harry, I saw Ron and Hermonie dancing; they were in love, but were too blind to see it. It was like Harry and Ginny. Yet these two couples were dancing with their crushes unaware of the other's feelings. It was so painfully obvious; I wanted to smack them all over the head for not realizing it.

"Seems you might have found _the_ boy" my mom teased me. I stuck my tongue playfully at her.

* * *

Please R&R! I'm probably going to wait for some reviews to continue. Remember the couples dance conversation; it tells you a little something about the series and the ending.


End file.
